The Tomorrow Girls
by salavibes
Summary: Cindy and Libby accidentally get trapped in the future. Meanwhile, Jimmy is trying to help get the girls home while also trying to prevent a certain evil villain from altering the world as they know it. Will the girls be able to get help from their older selves? and will Jimmy be able to save the world once again? Or is this finally the group's last adventure?
1. Let's go to the future

**Seeing as this story takes place after the tomorrow boys episode, I would advise you to refresh your memory on that haha. That episode is one of my favorites so I definitely had to put my own twist on things. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

They sat on the couch watching indignantly as the boys cleaned after their reckless disaster

"So aren't you like somewhat curious to see what we're like in the future?"

"Yeah girl! And since Jimmy like totally ruined my party I say he owes it to us"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mmhmm you already know"

Hours earlier that same day, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl just finished saving the future. Carl had accidentally switched Libby's gift of perfume for megalomanium causing her to become an evil dictator in the future. So in order to prevent that, Jimmy had to find the megalomanium that was gifted and the only way to do that was by destroying all of Libby's gifts.

"Ohhhh Neutron!"

Jimmy looked up from sweeping the remnants of what used to be a CD to see the blonde girl eyeing him mischievously

"What do you want?"

"Well seeing as poor Libby here didn't get a gift from you and also you destroyed her house.. on her birthday I might add, I think she at least deserves something"

Jimmy gritted his teeth as a pang of guilt hit him

"Yeah I guess you're right…

So.. CandyBar then? I'm buying"

Yes ooh I can't wait to try the rocky road surprise, I heard that the surprise parts are actually meatloaf chunks" Carl sighed dreamily

Cindy rolled her eyes

"Can it Llama Boy! We are not going to the CandyBar"

"That's right, I actually have something else in mind"

Libby said while placing her hands on her hips

* * *

"What! No way!"

Jimmy couldn't believe the girls had made it up in their minds that they wanted to go to the future. Even though he understood their curiosity, He couldn't risk letting them go. What would happen if they did something to alter it like what had just happened? He didn't really want to take that chance again

"But you owe me!" Libby snapped

"Wouldn't you rather have a milkshake or something? You know what, if we forget about the whole time traveling thing I'll even throw in a trip to retroland? What do ya say? He said with a grin, trying his best to be as convincing as possible

"What are you so afraid of Neutron? Scared that we'll find out that you're a major loser in the future? hmmm" Cindy smirked

"Actually he's probably scared that you'll find out you two are mar-"

Being elbowed in the stomach, Sheen was quickly cut off

"Ahem anyways, I'm not scared at all because I'm quite aware that I grow up to become VERY successful, Thank you very much"

Cindy knew he couldn't resist a challenge, and because of that she knew she could certainly get under his skin.

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything Vortex"

"So I guess you really are a dweeb in the future too huh? Wow, what a shame"

Jimmy tensed up after hearing those words

"Am not!"

"Are too! Just admit that I'm right"

"I will not admit to such lies"

"Well I won't believe it till I see it"

"You know what! fine! but prepare to be amazed"

He then marched out the door with Sheen and Carl trailing behind him

"You sure know how to do some convincing girl" Libby laughed

"Well what can I say? Neutron is just so easy"

They quickly high fived each other before running to catch up with the rest of the gang

What they didn't know is that they would definitely be in for more than they bargained for and soon would be embracing an adventure that they never would forget


	2. The Chrono what?

And there it stood,

The Chrono Arch

It was literally a time traveling machine and once a certain date was set you could basically go to any time period possible.

It was definitely one of Jimmy's finest inventions. He had worked several months to design the perfect blueprint before putting the structure together. He had to make sure he analyzed everything exactly right and calculated it precisely. He had to, because there was no way he could allow any mishaps or dysfunctions to happen to the arch, for it held the history and future of their world.

"I can't wait Libs!

I bet I go to Harvard and become like America's most powerful CEO"

"I know right, I bet I rule the hip hop world or better yet, the fashion industry!"

Jimmy smiled to himself as the girls continued to go on about their possible futures. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked how Cindy lit up as she talked about it. He knew she was always gonna be something great and he had found out earlier from time traveling that he indeed was right, but he couldn't let her know that.

"Well If you ladies are done now, I have to go over some basic protocol before we depart"

"Proto- what?"

"They're rules Sheen

he sighed in exasperation

just a few rules I need to go over to prevent what happened earlier"

"Oh right, Cindy you might wanna take your mom some heavy duty foot cream!"

She gave him a confused look

"Not what I was referring to" Jimmy replied while rubbing his temples

"Anyways, as I was saying..

I don't want any incidents to happen so I put all things hazardous away from the chrono arch so it won't interfere this time

I also made you guys these communication devices, The Chrono-Chat or CC for short

so we can all keep in touch just in case we get lost"

Libby squealed excitedly as she received her CC.

"It's like my very own cellphone!"

"Also please be careful not to bring back anything from the future, or use the knowledge you gain there to change things currently. Even though you may think it'll benefit, it could negatively affect the course of events for us later on"

"Yeah Yeah Nerdtron, Don't change the course of events, got it

Can we just go already?" Cindy said with annoyance

"Fine"

He then turned on the machine

The lights began to glow brightly around the arch, and a blue portal started to emerge

All the kids stared at it, mesmerized

"Just setting the time and date"

The big headed boy began punching in a series of numbers on his keyboard

"Alright everyone! Let's Go!

It was just like a window, they all could see a beautiful futuristic retroville right before them just waiting on the other side

"My queen, you can go first"

Sheen motioned Libby to lead the way

She blushed at him while she grabbed Cindy's arm

The girls jumped through together

"Okay guys are you ready?"

"Wait Jimmy! I left my chro-chro- umm the chat thing.. What was it called again?"

CC! They shouted in unison at Carl

"Oh yeah that, It's just sitting on the table, I'll be right back"

"Ugh hurry up!" Sheen grew impatient

Suddenly the lights on the Chrono Arch began to flicker

"Whoaa what's happening?"

A loud screech sounded throughout the lab

"I don't know!" Jimmy yelled over the noise, covering his ears

He ran over to his computer desperately trying to figure out how to stop it

Soon the noise ended, while the boys looked at each other horrified

The portal had disappeared

"No this can't be happening! I calculated everything correctly I made sure there was no way the arch could malfunction, this just isn't probable!"

He began to rummage through his blueprints frantically

* * *

"Wow this is incredible!"

"This is so cool! I can definitely get used to this"

The girls stood in Retroville Park admiring the looming skyscrapers and hover cars flying above them

"Wait, um Cind, where are the boys?"

"I don't know, they probably went off to find their future selves or whatever"

She said resuming her gaze on the futuristic city

"But they never came out of the portal"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because I was waiting for Sheen and he never came"

Cindy's eyebrows furrowed as she was thinking of a possible explanation

"If freak brain abandoned us here making this out to be some kind of sick joke, then he's definitely got it coming to him!" she barked whipping out her CC and rapidly dialling it

Suddenly a holographic Jimmy appeared on her screen

Even though she was really impressed by this device, she still was pretty irritated

"Dorktron, Where are you? Why aren't you guys here?

"Uh well you see...thearchmight'vebrokedown" The blue eyed genius quickly said under his breath so she couldn't hear him

"What was that?" the anger in her voice rising

Jimmy rubbed his neck nervously

"Heh uh, well, the Arch kind of.. some what… malfunctioned.. Temporarily though! I'll have it fixed in no time!"

Both of them were now furious,

 **"NEUTRON!"**


	3. Blue Streaks and Crowded Streets

"How long do you think it'll take Jimmy to fix the Chrono Arch?"

"Pfft like I know, that idiot better fix it soon though but in the meantime while we're here might as well enjoy it"

Something suddenly caught Cindy's eye

She leaned over to pick up what appeared to be a grungy newspaper off the ground

"Look Libs!"

Their eyes began to grow wide as they read the headliner

 **Celebrity Genius James Neutron accepts yet another Nobel Prize**

Cindy honestly wasn't surprised that Jimmy made it big in life, he was a genius after all. She knew he would do something incredible and sure enough there he was on the newspaper accepting nobel prizes. She was genuinely happy for him but of course she couldn't let anybody know that.

"Oh wow guess he isn't such a loser after all, still a big nerd though I see" She scoffed

"Hey Cind, who is that woman he has his arm around?"

They both stared at the paper closely but couldn't really make out the woman's face. It was really hard to see because that part of the paper was smudged with dirt.

In the picture James had his arm around the woman's waist so they knew that he and whoever this woman was were definitely fond of each other.

"Looks like he's got himself a girlfriend"

"Yeah so what.. Cindy retorted feeling a little jealous

Enough about Neutron already, Come on let's go find us!

* * *

Back at the lab Jimmy was examining all of his data entries and formulas, constantly looking over countless papers trying to figure out what could've possibly went wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Nothing should've went wrong. Nothing at all. Maybe he was missing something.

"Man, I'm sooo bored"

"Yeah same here Sheen"

"Ooh I know! I can call my ultra lady, She always knows how to entertain me"

A voice coming from behind a disheveled desk interrupted him

"You probably shouldn't do that, You'll just waste her battery and I'm not exactly sure how long she's gonna be there for, so use it for emergencies only"

"Darn it, I never get to have any fun.. Hey Carl let's go play with some of Jimmy's inventions" he said poking the red head in the stomach

"But we're not allowed to"

"Exactly"

"Okay but I call dibs on the cheese ray!"

* * *

The girls walked around kind of lost

Retroville had changed a lot from what they knew. The small town had grown to become a pretty big city and they were struggling to find their way around it. The sidewalks were filled with people who decided to walk while those who rode in hover cars were in some kind of traffic jam right above them.

"Girl, I think we should ask someone if they've seen older us before get even more lost"

"Good thinking Libs"

Cindy scanned the crowd of people looking for somebody who seemed approachable

She then walked up to a girl who looked to be around their age

"Hey um excuse me" she said while tapping her shoulder

The girl with blue streaks in her hair turned and looked at her suspiciously

"I don't mean to bother you but we're new here we've come from a long way and we're just wondering if you've seen or happen to know a Cindy Vortex or a Libby Folfax"

"You mean..The Libby Folfax? as in the creator of Folfax designs" the girl's face lit up

"Um I'm gonna go with yes" Cindy replied

"Of course I know of her! She designed this amazing shirt I'm wearing" She pulled out her shirt to show it off

"YES! I knew I-I uh I mean ya know.. Libby would become a fashionista!"

Cindy shot a look at her super excited friend for almost messing things up

"What? You didn't already know this? Where did you say you guys are from again?"

"That's not important but anyways what about Cindy, do you know her?"

"Yeah but she hasn't been called Cindy in years, she goes by Cynthia now"

She cringed as she heard her formal name

"Also she recently got married so she dropped Vortex, but she lives not too far from Retroville Stadium actually, just look for a big white and gold house and you've found her"

"Thanks so much!"

They waved goodbye and began to leave

Cindy had one more question though and she turned back to ask it

"By the way who did Cynthia get married to?"

But by now the blue streaked hair girl was gone

"Oh well.. I just hope Retroville Stadium is still in the same place we remember


	4. What is he doing here?

The house which was more so a mansion was painted white but trimmed with gold. The architecture was phenomenal. It was honestly a true piece of art in itself and there it stood. It stood in the nicest subdivision in Retroville and overlooked the entire neighborhood.

Cindy's green eyes widened at the sight of the building

"Whoaaa, I can't believe I live here"

"Girl, you definitely have the coolest crib I've ever seen"

The girls walked down the long pathway that led to the door slowly for they were quite fascinated by the beautiful structure. They often stopped and stared trying to take it in all in at once.

Before they could knock on the door though a camera suddenly appeared zooming in on them

"Hello Welcome. Please state your reason for visiting." said a robotic voice

"Hi uh well.. I'm Cindy and this is my friend Libby and we're here to see Cynthia actually." She muttered nervously

The camera then disappeared back into its place of hiding

"So now what?"

Suddenly the door began to creak open

A man around his early twenties emerged.

His eyes were deep pools of blue and his chocolate brown hair fell on his forehead in a perfect wisp. His body was nicely toned and he stood around six feet.

"Look I'm sorry but we don't want any more girl scout cook-

He got a good look at the two girls standing before him and couldn't help but notice a very strange familiarity.

"Holy Heisenberg!

Cindy? Libby? Is that you?"

"Jimmy?!" They both cried

"Well I go by James now" he laughed remembering the old nickname

"But what brings you here? And where is my younger self at? I know I probably had something to do with this"

"Well your lil self kind of got us stuck here but he's back at the lab trying to fix his mess. So while we were waiting we were looking for Cynthia and older me… but speaking of Cynthia why are you in her house?"

James smiled

"Well I'll give you an explanation to that in a little but before I do I think you two should come in" he motioned while leading the way

"Hello, earth to Cindy, didn't you hear him? He said we can go in"

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream like state

"Oh right yeah, heh I knew that"

"Stop drooling, he's too old for you"

"I was not!" Cindy blushed

"Mhmm whatever you say"

* * *

"Yo Jimmy whatever happened to your invisible thingamajig?"

He looked at Sheen curiously

"You mean the invisibility shield?"

"Yeah that's the one, it's not here" he said pointing to the empty place holder

"What do you mean it's not here?"

He was stunned. The invisibility shield which was a watch designed to keep the wearer invisible at a click of a button had disappeared. It if wasn't for the unfortunate circumstance of this situation he might of actually thought the irony was humorous. The genius then tried to rule out all of the possibilities.

Well he knew Sheen obviously didn't have it

He looked over at the large boy who was busy shooting a beam at his chair

"Carl did you just turn my chair into cheese?"

"Mmmm gouda feta, wanna try some Jim?"

"Eh no thanks"

Well no way Carl took the shield either

The only other people that were in his lab were the girls.

Could they possibly have taken it?

But what would they even need it for?

* * *

The girls stood in awe at the gorgeous chandelier hanging right above them. This home was just as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. The well decorated interior gave it a sense of elegance but also a homey feel.

They patiently waited on the white leather couch as James returned from the kitchen handing them lemonades.

"Well looks like I have some explaining to do huh? He smiled as he handed Cindy a glass

As she took the glass, she accidentally made eye contact with him.

Those electrifying blue eyes made her melt and she couldn't help but be infatuated with him.

But before he could say anything else a curvy blonde woman appeared greeting him with a kiss

"Hey babe" she said smiling

Suddenly the girls recognized who the woman was and put two and two together

"I MARRY JIMMY?" Cindy said her jaw dropping

James and Cynthia both started laughing

"I sooo knew you liked him" Libby giggled joining in with the others

Cindy turned the deepest shade of red

"It's okay, he isn't so bad once you get used to him but still a show off though" Cynthia grinned

"Hey if I remember correctly you were the definite show off last night when you tried to-"

"Not around the kids, James" she glared

Cindy analyzed her older self. She actually grew up to be very beautiful. Cynthia wore her blonde hair down from the usual ponytail and the tresses flowed freely down her back. They were different but still alike in many ways. Cynthia was more sensible than she was but still displayed an air of dominance. One thing Cindy really admired though was her self assurance. She radiated confidence and it made Cindy wonder how long it took for her to be that comfortable with herself.

"So any ways what did you girls want to talk about?"

Millions of questions plagued their mind

"So what do I do as a career?" Cindy shot

"Where am I at? and are we still friends?" Libby chirped in

"What college did I end up going to?"

"What was Middle School like?"

What about High School? What was that like?"

The woman put her hand up motioning for them to stop

"Hold up! Hold up! Not all at once you two"

"To answer Libby's questions, Yes of course we're still best friends and you're probably busy. Being a famous fashion designer is hard work ya know" she winked

"And Cindy, you went to Yale and you're now a prominent lawyer with her own law firm"

"Not Harvard, But Yale is perfectly fine" Cindy smiled reassuringly

"However, middle and high school were definitely filled with lots of adventures that I'm not going to ruin for you, You'll just have to find out for yourselves"

"Aww" they sighed in unison

"Oh high school, those were some good days" James smirked

"They really were"

Cynthia wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head against his chest

Cindy felt a little jealous, but was she going crazy? Why was she jealous of her own self? She tried to repress the feelings. She really did like James but only because she liked Jimmy. Wait.. No this was Neutron for crying out loud! The boy that was her rival. The boy that competed with her in everything. The boy that she couldn't stand. But also the boy with the blue eyes and warm smile. The boy who challenged her to be her best. The boy who grew up to be quite a man.

The blonde girl's thoughts were then interrupted by a loud ringing

"I'll be right back guys I have to take this" She said walking away abruptly

"Hey, what's up?"

"Cindy….

We're all in grave danger"

 **Uh oh looks like some trouble is coming up in the next chapters. I know this chapter was long and fluffy but thanks for the reviews and follows so far. Please press on because I'm telling you it just gets more interesting from here.**


	5. Beautiful Gorgeous

"So you're telling us that Beautiful Gorgeous is behind this?"

"Yes, Vox caught footage of her breaking into my lab and stealing the invisibility shield. She must have turned herself invisible to sneak into the future. Also, she must have been the one behind the malfunction of the Chrono-Arch because a few wires in the back of it had been cut"

"Why would she even do this?" Cindy asked inquisitively

"I-I know why."

A horrified look appeared upon James's face as he darted out of the room

"Um where's he going?" questioned Libby

"Knowing him, he's headed to the lab" said the blonde woman

"So..we're gonna have to call you back"

"Wait! No don't hang u-

Cindy cut him off, ending the call

"Hey Cynthia, why did he freak about Beautiful Gorgeous?"

She let out a big sigh

"Well, It all started back when all of us were around seventeen years old.

Jimmy's experiments were improving, I bet by now you girls have noticed the hover cars right?"

"Wait? Neutron invented those?"

She nodded

"He used the old prototype of the tubular hovercraft he made as a kid and decided to construct an actual hovercar.

Well anyways, as his inventions became more successful, it drew him even more attention. Every huge corporation in Retroville wanted him to invent for them and every college wanted him to attend their school."

"Well what does that have to do with Beautiful Gorgeous?"

"Beautiful Gorgeous saw how valuable his inventions were and became very money hungry. Her lust for money drove her to chase after Jimmy. I'm sure you girls remember how she almost tricked Jet Fusion into marrying her because she wanted to use him for her selfish gain."

"Oh yes! I remember that day. Cind didn't you say Jimmy looked like a hunk muffin at that wedding?" The braided girl teased

"What! No! … Please Just continue" She retorted trying to hide the fact she was embarrassed

"She wanted Jimmy to herself so she could get him to make inventions for her that she could cash in on. She used some sort of youth serum, which made herself seventeen years old and hoped her beauty and charm would be enough to entice him. She had her plan set in motion and she figured she could make her move at prom. However, He wasn't phased by her because he was too busy trying to impress his date."

"Gee I bet his date was Betty Quinlan" Cindy remarked, rolling her eyes

"As the night went on, Beautiful Gorgeous became desperate. She attempted to use her hypo-beam on him and well if it wasn't for me.. you.. Haha I mean us and our martial arts skills he would've probably been her robot. She eventually got arrested though and even though the cops had to bust in, it didn't prevent Jimmy and I from having one of the greatest nights ever"

"Wow so I go to prom with him" She smiled

Libby looked at her suspiciously

"I mean.. wait I go to prom with him?!"

"Yeah we go to prom with Nerdtron" Cynthia winked

Suddenly James ran towards them frantic

"No! It's gone! It can't be! It's really gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The Time Tracer!" He yelled while pacing around

"What's that?" Cindy asked

"The Time Tracer allows a person to hop to various parts of the future or past, It's his portable and more efficient version of the Chrono-Arch" Cynthia replied

"Oh man.. That means-'

"She's trying to alter the future!" he cried while nervously running his hands through his hair

Cynthia stood frozen.

Fear lurked behind her green eyes as she turned to face her husband

"James, She's trying to alter us."


	6. Black Hole

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, when I'm done fixing the Chrono-Arch hopefully we can track down Beautiful Gorgeous"

"But what about the girls?"

"The girls are with older me, they'll be fine Carl"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Now you finally call back Vortex" Jimmy shot snidely before looking to see who he was talking to

"Actually, It's me. I mean you.. Well older you, anyways you understand. However, we have a serious emergency on our hands"

Jimmy examined the hologram of his older self. He was stressed. His eyes had bags under them and his hair was messy. This was different from how he remembered his older self being. James who was usually confident and collected was anything but right now.

After he was told everything, Jimmy couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"She used my invisibility shield to sneak into your lab and steal the time tracer!?"

"Now that she has both inventions, she could change the course of history as we know it. We have to think fast"

"I'll fix the Chrono-Arch as soon as I can and we'll meet you guys at the prom"

"And I'll use the old blueprints from the time tracer and create another one. It is very crucial when we get there that we stop Beautiful Gorgeous without changing anything else."

"I agree, I'll call back when I'm finished" Jimmy said hanging up

"We're going to the future, We're going to the future

We're going to prommm in the future" Carl sang

"Ooh ooh I wonder if I can get Libby to be my date!"

"Sheen, We're going there on a mission, this isn't for fun"

"Hey, don't be grumpy mister I don't have a date"

Jimmy put his face in hands

"Ugh, This is gonna be a long day"

* * *

"While James is busy in the lab, you girls wanna see something pretty cool?"

"Sure!"

She whistled

"Goddard, Oh Goddard. Come here boy!"

Suddenly the mechanical canine whipped by.

He looked the same as they remembered except he was now a shiny metallic gold color.

"Wow! You guys still have him?"

"Yeah and he can do some really awesome tricks

Goddard, Music Mode please"

The screen on his chest popped out and displayed thousands of different songs

"You can just choose whatever song you'd like and he'll play it for you"

Libby eyes grew wide

"This is too sweet! Look he even has the new Grey Star album that hasn't even come out yet!"

"That should keep her busy. Meanwhile, Cindy we need to have a little chat"

They went outside and walked along the stone pathway that traced a beautiful garden

"You know, I always thought about the things I wish I could've told my younger self" Cynthia chuckled

"And now that you're here I guess this is my big chance"

Cindy eyed her curiously

"I know you're young right now but don't be afraid of your feelings towards Jimmy"

"Ha Jimmy..? Feelings..? What?" She chuckled nervously

"You can't fool me you know, I'm you remember?"

The blonde girl gave her a defeated look

"Well I don't even think he likes me, he likes Quinlan" She said pounding her fist

"Don't worry about her.

As you can see you're the one who gets married to him"

Cindy gave a half smile

"I guess you're right, but I don't even know what to do.

How do I get him to even notice me?"

"Just follow your heart, It'll always lead you in the right direction"

"Okay…

so when did I become so cheesy?"

"Haha shut up"

Cynthia laughed gently pushing her

Later that day,

James had finally finished making a duplicate time tracer. It was basically a silver remote that had various buttons on it that allowed the user to jump in time.

"Alright, here we go everybody

I just punched in the time and date but for us to travel together we all have to be touching each other"

"You just want any excuse to touch me don't ya?" Cynthia smirked

"Well, I just can't help myself"

"Ew.. Can we just go already" said a disgusted Libby

The ground gave way beneath them and a black hole suddenly emerged sucking Cindy and Libby

"AAAH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"THE FUTURE, IT.. IT'S CHANGING! QUICK HOLD ON TO MY ARMS!  
WE NEED TO GO TO THE PAST NOW"

James yelled, stretching out his arms trying to catch them

With a look of determination, Cindy held Libby by one arm while using the other to reach out to James

"ALMOST THERE CINDY! COME ON JUST A LITTLE CLOSER"

She gritted her teeth as she struggled to fight against the black hole that was consuming her.

She looked back at her friend who was also straining herself to hold on, then she turned around fixing her eyes on James.

Then with all her might, she leapt forward.


	7. No longer the same

**Here you guys go a long informative chapter! I'm trying to piece everything together to make this story flow properly. Any tips or suggestions would be great! I love your input so please keep those reviews coming!**

"Cindy..."

"Cindy…"

"Cindy!"

"Girl! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly to see her friend staring back at her

"Huh.. Wha... Libby?"

"Good, you're finally up. You blacked out for like 15 minutes straight. I was getting a little worried about ya"

"Where are we?"

"I think we're still in the future"

Cindy looked up to see the hover cars overhead but something was different. Something was off. Retroville wasn't as lively as it was before. The feeling of melancholy lurked in the air.

"Where's James and Cynthia?"

"I don't know, but they left us this" Libby said handing her the time tracer

"Okay good, now we just have to find them so we can stop Beautiful Gorgeous"

"Um Cind.. speaking of Beautiful Gorgeous.. Look.." she pointed

There was a jumbo television that portrayed her talking to a news reporter

"You are one of the smartest and most wealthiest people in the nation and now that you officially own Retroville, what's next for you?" asked a middle aged man

"I won't stop at Retroville. My inventions will continue to increase and they will eventually spread throughout the world allowing me to control.. I mean help..more and more cities" She replied with a devilish grin

* * *

"How much more longer Jimmy?"

"Yeah I'm missing the UltraLord marathon for this!"

"Almost done.."

"You said that an hour ago.." Sheen retorted

"Jimmy I'm getting hungry"

"Didn't you turn half of his stuff into cheese and eat it already?"

"Well yeah but.. that's not enough. My mom says I'm a growing boy!"

Sheen poked him in the stomach

"Yeah you're growing alright.."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that.. you're well, how should I put this… HUGE!"

"Hey! well at least I don't obsess over some dumb doll"

"Take that back! UltraLord is a state of the art, one of a kind action figure!"

"DOLL"

"ACTION FIGURE!"

"D-O-L-L" He teased

"WHY I OUGHTA" Sheen growled pushing a finger against Carl

"GUYS STOP!"

They froze in their place both of them looking at the big headed genius

"I'm done with the arch"

"Finally!" they shouted

"What are we waiting for then? let's go! I can't wait to see my queen"

"And I know the prom will have good food. Oooh I bet they'll have those lil weenies"

"Hold on, I gotta call back James to see what the plan is before we get there"

* * *

"Hey I finished the arch! Can you put James on? I need to go over some things with him"

"About that…" Cindy said nervously looking down at her shoes

"What's going on Vortex?"

"Well I don't know where he's at.."

"What do you mean you don't know where he's at?" Jimmy replied getting agitated

There was a long pause

"Beautiful already changed the future and everything is well different now"

"No.. No.. No this can't be! You have to find James and Cynthia! They know what happened at that prom and they will know how to-"

A red light suddenly started flashing

"Neutron?"

"Hello?"

"You there?"

"Oh man the battery must've died.."

"You can call him back on my CC" Libby motioned

"I'll talk to him later.. but right now we gotta find them"

They went back to where the white and gold house stood but it looked like it had been abandoned. The windows were now boarded up and the once beautiful house looked very pathetic now. The paint was peeling and the gold trim was fading away.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Nobody ever moved in so the realtors took it off the market and eventually forgot about it.." A distant voice seemed to answer back

The girls looked to see an older woman tending to her garden across the street

"Hey um.."

"Nancy, you can call me Nancy" she smiled

"Miss Nancy.. Do you know where James and Cynthia Neutron are?"

Her smile fell as she pondered the question

"Oh, James Neutron. It's sure been awhile since I've heard his name"

She said brushing the dirt off her gloves

"That poor troubled soul, he stays over there near where the CandyBar used to be before it was shut down and the only Cynthia I know.. Is Cynthia Vortex. She stays with Libby Folfax on the other side of town I believe."

She looked over at the girls

"You kinda look like them you know.. Are ya'll related?"

"Yes. Related. We're uhh actually.."

"Nieces!" Libby chipped in

"Yes ma'am.. we're their nieces?" She said giving her friend a disapproving look

"Yeah we need to go help our aunts out so we better be on our way, Thank you though"

"Any time girls" Nancy replied returning to her garden

* * *

They made their way to a small brick house and knocked anxiously on the door

James appeared. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he donned a rough 5'oclock shadow.

His blue eyes were dismal yet his countenance was inscrutable.

"Cindy? Libby? Why are you two here?"

"We need you to go to your prom with us so we can fix everything so things can go back to normal!"

"Yeah come on James! We just need to go find Cynthia and then the future will be different!" Cindy said grabbing his arm

His face went pale as he pushed her away

"You girls shouldn't be here"

"What?"

"Go. Away."

He then slammed the door shut, startling them

* * *

"So he basically slammed the door on us and told us to leave. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah he's a much bigger jerk than he normally is" Cindy interjected

Older Libby looked at them but said nothing. It was like she was observing them. Perhaps, reflecting on the old memories that came from seeing her younger self and best friend.

She was quite pretty, her braids had grown longer and she now wore gold beads in them. She was slender but shapely and was wearing a short yellow dress.

After a moment of hesitation she finally spoke

"He's been under Beautiful's control for so long, he's not himself any more. He grew distant from us after he met her. It was like he was under her spell or something. He pushed everyone away while she forced him to build invention after invention. She ended up taking credit for them all though and when she finally got what she wanted, she kicked him to the curb."

"That's awful.." Libby sighed

"Yeah but that's why we're here we want to change things!"

A familiar blonde woman emerged

"And how would you be able to do that?"

"Cynthia! Glad you're here! Now we can go back in time and prevent Beautiful from interfering with you and Jimmy!"

A cold grimace plastered upon her face as she shot her younger self an icy glare

"Don't you ever mention him around me!"

Cindy was taken back at that reaction. She looked at Cynthia's face trying to decode her actions. She was a complex puzzle though.. A mixture of hurt, rage, and fear danced behind her emerald eyes.

"But.."

"No. No way am I helping him. He made his choice.. Now, I gotta go before I'm late for my interview" She snapped marching out the door

"Geez what's her problem?"

"Like I said before,

Jimmy pushed everyone away which included Cindy.

Him asking her to prom was a really big deal seeing as though that couple had the craziest love/hate relationship ever.

When Jimmy asked her to prom she was ecstatic. She wouldn't stop talking about it for days and she made sure everything was perfect, her dress, her hair, her nails.. everything. She had to be perfect for him.

That girl was literally on cloud nine, honestly she was head over heels for that boy. I had never seen her so happy, but during our senior prom that's when things went downhill.

He broke her heart.

She caught him with Beautiful Gorgeous doing things that I will not mention because it's not kid friendly but we both believe he asked Cindy to be his date just to spite her.

She was a part of some twisted prank and it left her devastated.

Even afterwards he never apologized or showed any remorse.

He just started ignoring everyone even Sheen and Carl and spent most of his time helping BG.

She eventually dumped him though and basically used him for his brains so it serves him right. He got what was coming to him."

"It's not Jimmy's fault though he was tricked by Beautiful!"

"Girl no offense but you weren't even there" older Libby sniped

"I know but ugh.. You just have to believe me!"

"Yeah you should know that's not like Jimmy at all, She was def playing some weirdo mind game on him" Libby countered

"Come on you gotta believe us. We need you to go to the prom with us and set things straight"

"I-I can't.. I can't see my best friend get hurt again. I don't want to relive that moment. He had shattered her world.

"You know something.. she used to wanna be a lawyer" Older Libby smiled softly as she recalled the memory

"It was hard for her though because her mom was constantly pressuring her to pursue business instead. Jimmy was the one who really pushed her. He would challenge her but encourage her at the same time and she was gonna go for it. She was gonna become a lawyer despite her mom's wishes but after the prom incident she lost that motivation."

Her face went blank as she gazed out the window. It was as if she was trying to look beyond what was outside.

"It's like she connected her dream with Jimmy and because of that she eventually gave it up. It's sad how the dream motivator became the dream crusher."

"But we can change things! We will make things as they should be!"

"I'm..

well..

I'm sorry.. but I can't help you girls"


	8. The crew is back

They walked down the narrow road in the futuristic city.

Not knowing where they were going but not really caring either.

"I just don't know how it could be like this.."

"Beautiful just messed up everything girl"

"But Cynthia was just so.. hurt...over something that wasn't even meant to happen"

Cindy avoided her friend's gaze. She didn't want her to catch on to how upset she was.

Her older self was supposed to be happy, successful, and in love not cold and bitter. She also hated seeing James the way he was. He was almost like a robot. His face showed no emotion but she could tell he was trapped. As much as she loved to mess with Jimmy she wouldn't ever wish that on him. Heck, she wouldn't even wish that on her worst enemy. James and Cynthia were both miserable and this wasn't how things were supposed to be. This wasn't the future destiny had intended for them.

"I know, but we'll fix things somehow" Libby replied softly

Cindy's eyes lit up

"We'll fix things ourselves"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"We have the time tracer, so we'll just go to the prom and stop Beautiful ourselves. We have to at least try!"

Libby eyed the time tracer curiously

"So do you even know how to work this thing?"

"I do" a familiar voice rang out

"JIMMY?"

Cindy looked behind her to see him along with Sheen and Carl. After everything she had been through that day his face in this foreign land was all she really needed at that moment. All the stress seemed to erase as she she ran up to him welcoming him with a warm hug.

Everyone looked at them strangely

Cindy soon noticed what she was doing and quickly ended the embrace

"Oh ha.. Right.." She said clearing her throat

Jimmy stared at her confused.

"You called me Jimmy.." He said giving half a smile as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Um.. well yeah don't get used to it big brain, I was just surprised to see you that's all"

"More like happy to see you" Libby smirked

"Anyways.. How did you guys find us?"

"Well I fixed the Chrono-Arch so we decided to come here and see what was wrong, since someone hung up on me yet again.." He said glaring at Cindy

"The battery died!"

"Pfft.. okay but as I was saying we came here hoping to get some answers. Looks like so much damage has already been done, it seems pretty bad from what I can tell"

"Yeah the Candy Bar is shut down!" yelled Carl

"What kind of sick twisted person would do such a thing!?" Sheen cried

"Beautiful Gorgeous"

"Even though she is pretty hot she can't just do things like that. She must pay!"

"Hey!"

"Not as hot as you though of course" Sheen countered smoothly

Libby rolled her eyes

"Yeah Yeah"

"So what's the plan guys?"

"Alright, this is what I was thinking. We sneak into the prom, and we split up. Cindy and Libby you track down our older selves and prevent Beautiful from interfering. Sheen, Carl, and I will track down future Beautiful and try to stop her plan before she puts it into effect"

"Ooh I can't wait to tell everyone back at home, I went to an actual high school dance!"

"We're not going there to dance Sheen.."

"Speaking of prom, shouldn't we try to kinda blend in, I mean it's bad enough that we're gonna be the only kids there" said Libby

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that"

She suddenly whipped out a small cube

"Uh Libs.. What is that?" Cindy questioned

She pressed a button on it and suddenly a huge wardrobe appeared

"It's a portable closet"

The kids eyes grew wide

"Cynthia let me have it. The closet measures your size in order to give you the perfect clothes. James made it for older me once I was becoming big in the fashion industry so it has all my designs!"

Cindy browsed through the closet

"These are SO nice!"

She stopped when she saw a beautiful long green dress. The dress was glittering with sequins and gems and it came along with beautiful silver high heels.

Libby smiled

"Girl that would be so perfect on you, good thing it comes with a built in changing room"

Everyone eventually found their attire for the prom.

Carl wore an orange suit with a checkered tie. It was kind of tacky but it definitely fit him.

Sheen wore a purple button down shirt with a silver vest.

Libby wore an elegant blue chiffon dress and

Jimmy wore a nice black tuxedo.

"My lady, You look smokin"

Libby blushed slightly

"So will you do me the honor of being my date?"

"Sheen, we're not even going to be dancing or anything"

He looked at her eagerly

"Alright..what the heck, I guess so"

"Yes!" he shouted happily dancing around

Jimmy couldn't help but stare. Her dazzling green eyes looked ever so perfect with that dress.

She looked incredible and he couldn't understand how she could make him feel this way.

Only she could ridicule him one minute but completely captivate him in another. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to like her. They were supposed to be rivals. Rivals who fought with each other about everything. However, he was definitely losing this fight. He was indeed falling for... Cindy Vortex.

"Wow.. You look nice"

Cindy couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he actually compliment her? Was he actually starting to notice her? Butterflies seemed to explode in her stomach, This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself" She smiled softly

"I mean uh.. We should uh probably get going" Jimmy responded

"y-yes.. right!"

"Those two.. when will they admit they like each other and finally get it over with" Libby commented shaking her head

"Ah to be young and in love"

"They look at each other the way I look at Judy" added Carl

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

The crew huddled together holding onto one another as Jimmy configured the time tracer.

This was it.

They were gonna save the future.

* * *

 **I threw in a lot of J/C and S/L in this chapter hope you guys liked it but next chapter is the long awaited prom scene! Yes I'm actually getting excited just thinking about it. So many great ideas for the prom and how it's gonna go down with BG. Stay tuned though.**


	9. Prom night and street fights

They stood outside of Retroville High school as the night was drawing near.

Many teenagers were either outside taking group pictures or walking into the big double doors that led to the brightly decorated gym.

"Okay, so the prom is about to start in ten minutes. Cindy and Libby you know what to do right?"

"Track down older us. Yes got it"

"And Sheen and Carl you're with me. Let's try not to draw too much attention to ourselves, we're just here to stop Beautiful Gorgeous and get out, so let's meet back here when we're done"

"So what happens if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing should go wrong Carl, I'm a genius remember?"

"Yeah I know.. But teenagers are kinda scary"

* * *

The girls slowly walked into the building holding their heads up high trying to make themselves appear older.

"Okay so we just gotta find older Jimmy and I which shouldn't be too hard"

As they opened the double doors to the dimly lit gym they saw a swarm of students

"You were saying?" Libby retorted

"Oh man.."

"Oh man is right girl, It's gonna take awhile to find them through this crowd"

"Well we better get searching"

Cindy and Libby began weaving their way through the teens, often getting strange stares.

The prom was an under the sea theme. Blue streamers and lights hung around the gym as a soothing waterfall flowed in the background. The music was loud enough to where the vibrations could be felt from the speakers.

"This music is definitely pumpin" Libby said nodding her head to the beat

"Yeah this prom is actually pretty great.. Wait, it that older Sheen?" questioned Cindy

They looked at each other knowingly

"where there's Sheen there must be Jimmy!"

They ran up to where the tall hispanic boy was at, looking around to see if they could find Jimmy

He noticed them and instantly a puzzled look came upon his face

"If I didn't know any better you kids look kind of like a lil version of Cindy and Libby"

"That's because we are moron" Cindy shot sarcastically

"Aw lil Libby, You're so adorable"

"Ha. thanks, do you know where Jimmy or-"

"Hey Carl come here!" He motioned the older red head over

"Look it's little Libby and Cindy"

"Awww wait did Jimmy's experiment go wrong again? Oh no he shrunk Cindy and Libby!"

"He didn't shrink us you idiot, we're here on an important mission we just need to find Jimmy and older me, so do you two dolts know where we can find them?" Cindy said getting annoyed

"Geez she's cranky, someone is up too late past their bedtime" Older Sheen smiled

Carl looked around the gym before pointing into the distance

"I think he's talking to the new girl over there near the punch bowl"

"Thanks!"

The girls then left in a hurry while trying to avoid running into anyone

Cindy glanced over at her friend

"What's with that smile?"

"I kinda think older Sheen is actually really cute" Libby blushed

"Eww.."

* * *

"So Jimmy why didn't we just go to prom like everyone else did? And why we are sneaking behind the school?"

"I already told you Sheen, I have to set up the invisibility diffuser so I need to find the main control panel"

"Huh?"

"It'll power the diffuser so it can spread across the campus stopping the invisibility shield. Therefore, allowing us to actually find Beautiful Gorgeous"

"Right, I knew that!"

"Guys, go keep a look out while I'm setting this up" he motioned

Sheen and Carl walked slowly to the opposite end of the alley behind the school. It was dark now and the faint sounds of music could be heard from the prom that was going on inside the building.

"It's sorta c-creepy b-b-back here"

"Stop being such a baby Carl"

"Hey don't call me a baby! Only my mom calls me that when she rubs my belly and sings me to sleep"

"Man, do you have a flashlight or anything it's pretty dark"

"Yeah here" he said turning on a light

"What is that?"

"It's my portable llama lamp" Carl giggled "I always make sure to carry it with me"

"Ooh it's belly glows orange" Sheen said admiring the llama shaped light

"Um I know we're good friends and all but why do you keep touching me?"

"Wait, I'm not touching you"

"Then who is?" Carl gulped

A loud scream escaped him as he was suddenly dragged along the alley being pushed against the wall

"CARL!?" Sheen cried clutching the light

An obnoxious laughter echoed

"I remember that weird laugh.. Beautiful Gorgeous! Stop hiding and face me!" He said with both of his fists raised up

Sheen tripped falling to the ground

"So you wanna play dirty?" He said picking himself up

"Let's go then"

He begun to swing his fists wildly into the empty air.

"You're so pathetic" the voice muttered

He fell onto the ground again much harder this time

"Sheen are you okay?! Carl yelled running to his side

"Ugh.. yeah she's just playing hard to get"

The boys stood together back to back as they turned in a circle cautiously

"Psshh Sheen" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"If we don't make it outta here, I just wanna say it was nice knowing ya"

"Why must the good die young?!"

"Oh no.. What? What's happening?" said Beautiful Gorgeous appearing

As her name implied she was quite beautiful. Her black hair was shoulder length and it matched her all black suit. She would often take advantage of men using her looks to get her what she wanted or hypnotizing them into her control.

"Ha my boy Jimmy came through, he totally diffused you" Sheen smirked

"Not so big and bad now are you" teased Carl

"You boys realize I can still overpower you right?" she said rolling her eyes

"True….Carl let's make a run for it!"

Before they could leave.. she grabbed both of them by the shoulders

Jimmy then emerged from behind the shadows

"Hold it right there Beautiful Gorgeous!"


	10. Swirling Circle Thing

She smiled mischievously

"Oh, Jimmy Neutron we meet again"

"We know why you're here!

"Oh really? do tell me then?"

"You're trying to brainwash me into becoming your slave"

"She's so beautiful and gorgeous.. and evil!" Sheen pointed

A coy smile curled upon her lips as she faced the boy genius

"So you really think you have my plan figured out?"

"Yes I have it figured out, you want me to invent for you so you can make a profit and control all of Retroville!"

"Yeah and you even shut down the CandyBar" stated Carl

"Shut it tubby" She retorted before turning her gaze back to Jimmy

"Silly, Silly boy, That's only part of the reason I came here tonight"

Jimmy suddenly became puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"You don't understand do you? She chuckled

"You and your little blonde girlfriend are much more trouble than you're worth"

"Cindy? But she's not my-"

"In the future you and her become a powerful couple. You have the smarts and she has the ambition and when you two become paired together you are a force to be reckoned with. However, not only do you two make my life miserable but your child.."

Jimmy's eyes widened

"Wait what?"

"Your child follows in your footsteps and she becomes even smarter than you

She eventually becomes the leader of the big top secret organization and takes down every single villain, including me and my family. Your daughter is the reason for the demise of evil and must be stopped!"

He scratched his head "But what does prom have to do with anything?"

"Tonight is when something special happens between you and Cindy. I have to intervene and force you to fall for me so she will completely be kicked out of the picture. Therefore, you two never get together and therefore your daughter is never born!"

Sheen looked disgusted

"Wait so Jimmy and Cindy have a baby at prom?"

"No you halfwit, but prom is when they finally declare their hidden feelings for each other and go on to become a couple which leads to marriage and you know so on"

"It's not all that hidden ya know" Carl shrugged

"True, it's really not" added Sheen

Jimmy blushed "Okay I've had enough of this, Beautiful you're going down!"

He then shot a rope out of his watch that wrapped around her

"If you think you've won that easily, well you're a fool.. My plan is already in effect at this very moment. You're too late Jimmy Neutron" She laughed obnoxiously

* * *

The girls sat under the refreshment table, hiding behind the long blue table cloth

"Um what are we doing under here?

"Shhh.. I'm trying to hear what young BG is telling Jimmy" Cindy whispered

They both listened intently

"So you're a new student, you say?

"Yeah, I just moved here two weeks ago from Detroit. My name is Bea- I mean.. Breanna"

He eyed her curiously

"I'm Jimmy, but you look kinda familiar, are you sure I don't know you?

"No you don't, but you can get to know me" she flirted

He shifted uncomfortably

"Actually, I'm looking for my date.. I don't know where she ran off to"

"Well she'll probably be back any minute, but this song right now is actually my favorite. Come on, dance with me!"

"Uh.. well, I don't know"

She tugged at his arm

"Please.. Just one dance"

"Alright, I guess so.." he sighed

"NO" Cindy said loudly from under the table. Once she realized what she did, she covered her mouth with her hands.

Older Jimmy looked around "Did you hear something?"

"Nope, but let's go before the song is over!"

Libby glared at her friend

"You almost blew our cover!"

"Sorry" She replied nervously

"So Cind, what's the game plan?"

"You follow them and make sure she doesn't get him alone, and I'll look for older me so we can put an end to this."

"Okay let's do it!"

"And one more thing Libs"

"Yes?"

"Just uh.. make sure she doesn't try to kiss him or anything"

"Girl, you are too much.."

* * *

"Guys, find young BG and whatever you do make sure she doesn't get older me alone"

Sheen saluted "Aye aye captain Jimmy sir"

"But what are you gonna do?" questioned Carl

"I'm gonna go find older Cindy and get her help"

Carl raised an eyebrow

"Since when do you ask for a girl's help?"

"I know this goes against everything I usually stand for, but since she's involved I'll need her help to stop young BG" he sighed

Sheen put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder

"Yeah good thinking my man, since she's your future wife and all gotta make sure she's involved somehow. Chicks hate not being involved."

* * *

Cindy looked around the prom for her older self but just couldn't seem to find her. She scanned the crowd of teens meticulously. She wandered aimlessly on the dance floor searching for any sign of her older self. She turned around almost giving up but then she overheard something.

"For the last time Nick, I'm not going anywhere with you" Older Cindy objected

He stared through her

"I demand you to come with me"

"Demand? No one demands Cindy Vortex to do anything!"

He grabbed her arm tightly "I do"

He put his hand over her mouth and then led her outside of the gym.

Cindy chased after them following the muffled screams. She ducked and dodged the many prom goers as she made her way to the door.

 **WHAM**

She then fell swiftly.

Rubbing her head, she looked up to see

"Neutron?"

He picked himself up off the floor

"Vortex?" "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save my older self from being assaulted, so if you can just move out my way.."

He put a finger in the air motioning for her to be quiet, then grabbing her hand he led her out the door.

They both crouched down carefully as they went outside

"Okay Cindy, I'll distract him while you stun him with this" he whispered handing her his watch

"And how do I do that?"

"Just press the little green button and it will activate the shock ray, it should knock him out for ten minutes which will buy us some time"

He picked up a stone and threw it at an unexpected Nick

"Hey! You!

He jolted his head toward Jimmy

"Look at me I'm Nick Dean. I think I'm cool because I ride skateboards and stuff but I always break my leg and I scream louder than most four year old girls" Jimmy mocked with over exaggerated expressions

Nick's eyes filled with rage as he ran towards him

"Now Cindy!"

Suddenly Nick froze and shook violently as volts of electricity coursed through his body.

He collapsed.

They rushed over to older Cindy. She laid on the ground motionless.

"I-I-Is she okay?

Jimmy put his fingers up against her neck "Yeah, she's alive, she's just unconscious"

He pulled something from out of his pocket and then pressed it lightly on her forehead

"What's that?" Cindy questioned

"It's my Neutronic healing patch, it should help her come to in a little"

This was the first time he got a good glimpse of older Cindy.

She was gorgeous as she laid there in her pink embroidered silk dress, her hair caressed her face as it flowed freely in long blonde curls.

He couldn't help himself, he moved a single strand behind her ear as he continued to admire her. Her pale cream colored face glowed under the moonlight and her cherry red lips looked ever so inviting.

Cindy furrowed her eyebrows

"Um.. What are you doing?"

He jumped back startled

"Oh.. err.. nothing"

Before she could say anything else they both got distracted by a noise in the distance

Their bodies stiffened as they witnessed Nick slowly get back up

"Ugh.. what happened?" he groaned

"You better watch out, I know karate and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cindy took a ready stance watching him carefully

"Who are you..? And.. where am I?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Jimmy asked

Nick shook his head

"All I remember is some crazy lady cornering me with some swirling circle thing, which was definitely uncool"

"The hypno-beam!" they shouted in unison

"Geez, I feel awful..wait, don't I know you kids from somewhere?"

"Um no.. but you should go back inside, I think they're gonna crown you as prom king" Cindy lied

"Ah, nice" He smirked as he walked away

Cindy returned her attention to Jimmy

"Beautiful Gorgeous must have hypnotized him into being like her psycho henchman"

"So she could prevent older you from saving me.." he replied

"Which means-"

"Which means we don't have much time, we have to go.. NOW!"


	11. Hallway

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with everything. But this story is finally wrapping up so any suggestions would be fantastic!**

* * *

"But what about older me?"

"Older you should be fine and come back to at any moment but come on we gotta go!"

They ran back into the school building quickly pushing their way through the crowd

"Whoa where's the fire?" yelled a tall boy glaring at them

"Geez look out!" another girl growled

They ignored the ongoing comments as they made it to the middle of the dance floor

Cindy looked around carefully trying to see through the dimly lit room

"No sign of older you or young BG, but I see.."

"You see..?

Something caught her attention and she focused on it intently

You see what?!"

"Libby!"

"Really...Libby?" he replied annoyed

"Cindy! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Can't you two save your little girly get together until you know… after WE SAVE THE FUTURE"

"Can it Neutron! Libby here was actually following young BG"

Jimmy turned around "Wait, so you know where they went?"

"Yeah I saw her lead older Jimmy into that hallway over there" Libby pointed "But I had to come back to find you guys for backup because she's got Sheen and Carl!"

"Oh man are they okay?"

"For now, but I don't trust her.. she's completely whack"

They followed after Libby as she led the way

Even though they were running it seemed to Cindy as though everything went by in slow motion. She saw a blur of colors as she raced by everyone's brightly colored dresses and tuxes. Her chest rose and fell steadily as her heart raced against her. She was worried that it might be too late and all their hard work this far was a complete waste. She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of how she betrayed her future self. She didn't want to end up alone and bitter like she had seen herself earlier when BG took over Retroville. That wasn't her. The spark that was once there was diminished and she couldn't bare the thought of that becoming her new reality.

She then looked over to the boy running right beside her. A look of determination was prevalent on his face. She was happy to know that he was as adamant about saving their future as she was. It was probably because he didn't want to end up being BG's slave or some mindless robot but maybe just maybe, he wasn't too disgusted by the fact that he ended up marrying her after all.

Sheen and Carl stood waiting at the end of the hallway

"Hey guys! Where's older Jimmy and young BG?"

They just stared back blankly

Libby put her hands on her hips "Can't you see I'm talking to you two? the least you could do is answer... rude "

"Kill. them. Kill. them." They began to chant as they walked towards them

"Err..Libs, I don't think they're here to talk" Cindy backed away cautiously

"They've been hypnotized!"

"Geez state the obvious why don't ya Neutron? Can't you put that big brain to good use like I don't know maybe helping us out here!" She retorted taking a karate stance

He pressed the button on his watch repeatedly

"Crap! Needs to recharge"

"Kill. them. Kill them. Kill them." Sheen and Carl walked closer

Libby turned to Jimmy "Alright could you hurry up and think of a plan before uh we don't even have a future"

"Think.. Think.. Think.." Jimmy muttered while closing his eyes

"Brain blast!"

"Libby do you still have your CC?"

"Yeah! I don't see how it'll help though.."

"Oh you'll see.." He smiled "Can you give it to me?"

Libby handed him the CC, as he took it from her he looked down at it confused "You put a glittery case on it?"

"I thought it could use some flair"

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he proceeded to dial

Goddard showed up on the hologram call

"Hey boy! I need you to come here quick! Sending you the coordinates now" he pushed send before hanging up

Cindy grew frustrated "How is your dog gonna help us?

"Guys! They aren't looking like they're joking right now" Libby gulped as she watched them continue to approach

Suddenly Goddard flew into the hallway where they were

"Goddard! Sheen and Carl wanna see your new trick so go show em! Play dead boy!"

Goddard then blew up into a thousand pieces causing Sheen and Carl to fly backwards and land roughly on the ground

"Okay girls! Let's make a run for it!

They rushed to the other end of the hallway not knowing what was waiting for them on the other side.

Jimmy had the same question on his mind that Cindy had earlier

 _Is it too late?_


	12. No more hiding

They all halted when they came to the end of the hallway.

There they saw that older Jimmy was strapped to a chair with duct tape covering his mouth.

"We'll get you out of here" Cindy whispered

Older Jimmy's eyes grew wide as he heard her but his voice was muffled and not understandable

Libby looked around " So where's young BG?"

"Oh why I'm right here"

The kids turned quickly to see her appear right next to them.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jimmy pointed at her "We're not backing down until you let my older self go!"

"So the hard way it is then? Okay don't say I didn't warn ya" she smirked

All of a sudden a few hypnotized prom goers emerged. They held blank expressions as they walked over and grabbed Jimmy by the arms.

He tried his best to wrestle away from their grip "Hey! Hey! Let me go!"

"Tie him up and put him with the other" she commanded

She looked over at Cindy and Libby "Now girls, are you gonna listen to me or are you gonna join your little friend?"

The mindless prom goers proceeded to tie Jimmy up in a chair next to his older self and then silenced him with duct tape.

"Actually we're glad you tied up Jimmy.. Ugh that boy..Talk about annoooying.."

Libby looked confused "Uh.. we are?"

Cindy winked at her friend before turning back to young BG "Yeah he was getting on our nerves and I'm actually beginning to see things from your point of view ya know. The whole brainwash him into making you his slave so you can be rich.. Man I wish I would've thought of that myself"

Young BG grinned proudly "it's a great idea isn't it?"

"It definitely is, well we better leave you off to your work now. Wouldn't wanna interrupt your brilliant plan" Cindy said grabbing Libby by the arm

Jimmy freaked out. He shook his chair to get their attention as he tried his best to yell through the duct tape covering his mouth.

They faced the hallway once more and began to walk back the way they came

"Cind are you crazy? We can't just leave them there!" Libby whispered loudly to her friend

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Libby muttered slightly irritated

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"Now"

"Actually girls.. I was thinking maybe you could be like my assistants"

Cindy shot Libby a smile "Bingo"

They turned back around

"Assistants you say?" Cindy asked faking her curiosity

"Yeah it's hard to come by decent help without having to hypnotize for it"

"Aw I bet.. Well okay, only if you don't mind.."

Young BG shook their hands "Welcome to the team"

Cindy nodded "Sooo just curious, what made you think of this masterpiece of a plan?"

"Well Jimmy had always foiled my plans countless times during his childhood, so I decided to take a break so I could strategically analyze my next move. During the six year break, I was able to formulate a new plan. I would use his brains against him and for my benefit. I plan on hypnotizing him into being mine and into making countless inventions for me so that I'll become stinkin rich in the future. In order to go about this though, I received some age serum from my father. You may know of him.. Professor Calamitous. Anyways, I made myself appear seventeen so I wouldn't be as recognizable and so I could easily steal away Jimmy's attention. Easier said than done by the way.. He is a loyal puppy to whoever his girfriend is.. ugh.. But anyways, as I was going to initiate my plan my future self came and told me that something went wrong and it would ruin everything. She said she would take care of the issue and then told me to proceed. So here I am about to hypnotize big brain over there. However, I wasn't expecting his younger self to try to stop me. He must of been the issue my older self was referring to. Well if she couldn't stop him good thing I will" She laughed mischievously

"Yeah..um.. good thing.." Libby chuckled nervously

Young BG whipped out her hypno-beam and pointed it at older Jimmy "and you ladies are just in time for the show"

LIbby stared at her friend anxiously. She didn't know what her idea was but she sure hoped she thought of something quick.

Young BG pressed the button on the hypno-beam and Older Jimmy was now in a trance "Jimmy Neutron.. You are now my-"

WHAM

Cindy suddenly kicked the hypno-beam out of Young BG's hand. It sailed through the air, she did a backflip before catching it.

Young BG turned around furious "Y-Y-YOU LIARS!"

"You were just too gullible" said Libby

Cindy pointed the hypno-beam at young BG "oh and just for the record your future self wasn't here to stop Jimmy.. She was trying to stop me.. well older me but doesn't matter, I still kicked your butt"

She turned on the hypno-beam "Beautiful Gorgeous, you will free both Jimmys before turning yourself into the police"

LIbby chimed in "and you will tell us where you got those heels from because they are super cute!"

Cindy rolled her eyes but laughed to herself as she saw young BG carry out her orders

"Must free Jimmy. Must go to police. Got cute heels from forever 21." She chanted mindlessly

Once freed, older Jimmy peeled the duct tape off his mouth. He looked at everyone astonished "Whoa this is insane, I can't believe what I'm seeing. You must have-"

"Time traveled" Young Jimmy said completing his sentence

"Yeah wow I definitely don't give my younger self enough credit. Man, who would've known that the new girl was actually"

"Beautiful Gorgeous" Young Jimmy finished

"This has definitely been one heck of a day.. But thank you"

"Ahem" Cindy cleared her throat

"Yes right! Can't forget the star heroine, Thank you Cindy, You were awesome out there" He said hugging her

A love struck look spread across her face "hehe don't mention it"

"Cindy.. Oh no.. my date..Cindy! I've got to find her!"

"Hold your horses there Neutron.. I'm right here" she said emerging from the hallway

"Whoa where did you come from?" younger Cindy questioned

"I saw you and little Jimmy leave once I woke up and decided to go check out what was going on so I followed you guys here but looks like I missed the whole epic battle"

"Oh girl you did! Cindy just taught that beautiful gorgeous a big old lesson and just saved both Jimmys" Libby smiled

"Super awesome!" Older Cindy high fived her younger self "and by the way Cind, just for the record you're gonna save Jimmy a lot more than you realize" she whispered

Confusement spread across young Cindy's face "Wait what do you mean?

"Oh you'll see."

"You guys! Sheen and Carl are back to their normal selves again!" Young Jimmy interrupted

Sheen rubbed his head "W-W-Where am I?"

"This is where young BG tricked us into thinking she had those cheese munchies" Carl replied

"Right! Where's she at?! How dare she fool the sheen with cheesy flavored snacks! Let me at her!" Sheen yelled taking a fight stance

"Guys, it's all good now, She won't be bothering us any more"

Carl looked around "But did she leave behind any cheese munchies though?"

"I kind of miss when you idiots were mind controlled zombies" Cindy rolled her eyes

"OH YEAH! WELL… if you give us some snacks we'll be your mind controlled zombies"

Carl scratched his head "Um I don't know about that Sheen.. Zombies kinda give me nightmares"

"I am a zombie. I like brains. I am coming for you Carl" Sheen said walking slowly towards his friend

"AHH stop it, Sheen you're scaring me!"

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and watch this… I kind of would like to try and salvage some of my prom before it's over" Older Cindy replied grabbing her date and heading down the hallway

Sheen tapped Libby's shoulder

She turned around surprised

"Would my queen care to dance?"

"You're such a dork" She giggled "But sure let's go dance"

They ran off together hand in hand

Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl stood there alone

Carl looked at them "Well.. they probably have free food there so I'm gonna go.."

"Hey! Libby! Sheen! Wait for me!" he yelled running after them

Jimmy and Cindy stood by themselves awkwardly

"Uh…" Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Thanks you know.. for saving me"

"Don't mention it" She replied sheepishly

"Just curious.. Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Well.. Why did you save me? You could have let me become Beautiful Gorgeous's slave then you wouldn't have to deal with my crazy inventions or being second place in the science fair.. You could be top of our class again and you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore"

Cindy had so much to say but it just seemed as the words wouldn't come to her. A lump grew in her throat and her stomach flipped upside down. Why was it so hard for her to talk to him normally without returning back to their fighting? I guess it was just easier to hide behind the pointless banter and rivalry. However, she was vulnerable now and she had a choice on how to proceed with this conversation.

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in her mind "Just follow your heart, it'll always lead you in the right direction"

Cindy knew what she had to do. She wasn't gonna hide anymore.

"Jimmy.."

"Yeah?"

"I saved you because well…

"Well?" he questioned

She moved closer to him and closed her eyes before pressing her lips gently upon his

As the chaste kiss ended, He stood there with a goofy grin on his face. She smiled and grabbed his arm

"Come on, let's go dance"


End file.
